


Il silenzio del mare

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando della felicità di chi ami non resta niente e tuo è un coraggio da pettirosso, l'unica scelta possibile è la fuga: alla fine del mondo, incontro al Paese delle Meraviglie e delle scelte sbagliate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

_Contrappunto_

_In the dark, the mind runs on like a devouring machine,_  
_the only thing awake in the universe._  
Don DeLillo, _White Noise_

**12 giugno 2019 – 04.30** _, London, Primrose Hill_

Un morso di luna buca le tende e ne illumina un’altra, addormentata.  
Il petto che si alza e si abbassa, pigra marea, il ritratto vivente della pace che ha perso.  
  
_È finita, non facciamone un dramma._  
_È finita e anche tu lo sapevi. Soprattutto_ tu _._  
_È finita, ma non siamo finiti noi. Lo capisci, Tom?_  
  
Nel bicchiere, il ghiaccio si scioglie. _Tlic tlac_ : l’uno sull’altro, i cubetti lacrimano un’acquosa agonia a scapito dello Scotch.  
  
_Aspettavo solo il momento in cui avresti capito. Volevo sbagliarmi, certo, ma non ami chi non ti sei sforzato prima di conoscere._  
_Ed io l’ho fatto, Tom. Per il poco che mi hai lasciato intravedere, io ho tentato. Io ti ho amato._  
  
Rovescia il capo. In gola ballano, insieme, un singhiozzo e una risata. Le dita scivolano lungo la coscia di Jane – pelle bianca, soda. Una manciata di efelidi color cannella e l’impronta di un morso.  
Chissà perché il sesso dell’addio ha un così buon sapore?  
_Sindrome di Casablanca_ , l’ha chiamato lei, la valigia già pronta in un angolo della camera, passaporto, carte d’imbarco alla mano.  
  
_Ci accorgiamo davvero dei dettagli quando siamo in attesa dell’ultimo treno. Non_ durante _, non_ prima _._  
_Rivedremmo volentieri solo chi salutiamo per sempre, perché non ci sarà futuro, né il rischio d’infrangere promesse._  
  
_Una te ne ho fatta._  
  
Jane gli ha leccato la verità dalle labbra, la nostalgia dal cazzo. Il rimorso no, è veleno da cui si è tenuta ben lontana.  
  
_È stata più un’innocente bugia, che abbiamo diviso finché è durata. Ma siamo grandi e il gioco è finito._  
  
Il led digitale lacrima le quattro e trenta, buio pesto nell’anima e in cielo. Nubi filamentose preparano un esemplare domani londinese, gonfio di quell’umidità untuosa che rende insopportabili i primi giorni dell’estate.  
Il distillato è piscio annacquato di vecchio.  
In quanti griderebbero allo scandalo, se desse voce ai propri pensieri? Quei molti, forse _tutti_ , sono una delle ragioni per cui ha sposato Jane, tradito la sua fiducia, mentito allo specchio.  
Quei molti-tutti sono un led che sgrana numeri nella notte, condannandolo alla peggiore delle solitudini: quella del ricordo.  
E allora indietro, a quando il letto era un nido di lenzuola intoccate e la sua schiena, una lacrima pallida.  
Indietro, su di lei, in lei. Più forte. Più vicino.  
Indietro e i suoi occhi come pietre lucide, le sue labbra calde.  
  
_Il gioco è finito._  
_Lo accetto, perché ti voglio bene._  
  
  
Jane rotola sulla schiena. Il lenzuolo sale tra le cosce e ne scolpisce le curve. Potrebbe abbracciarla, costringerla a sentirlo, forse fare l’amore di nuovo, chiusi in un nodo di possesso e sudore e silenzio.  
Sono stati bene, insieme. Non è stato un errore, non una menzogna; piuttosto uno di quei paradossi che brillano sul palco di un teatro, quando le battute sono buone e la verità della carta vince l’ipocrisia della realtà.  
  
_Amavi già un altro. Lo amavi da_ prima _. Lo amavi_ meglio _e ti perdono. Anzi no, da perdonare non c’è niente, perché l’amore si fa, si nega, si combatte, si subisce._  
_Come le scelte – tutte. In fondo è l’unica che ci tocchi sul serio._  
  
È vero.  
No, non è vero.  
Non è una scelta. Non c’è niente da scegliere. Se esistesse quella possibilità, dovrebbe restare al fianco di una donna bella, intelligente, acuta. Una che sa leggere tra le righe, sfogliare i silenzi e amarti per quanto nascondi là dietro – una maschera e un’altra maschera e una maschera ancora. Invece sta per raggiungere la fine del mondo senza un piano o un progetto che racconti qualcosa di diverso da un promesso suicidio; là, dove sta l’inizio di un _tutto_ che ha trovato finalmente il coraggio di vivere.  
Un Paese delle Meraviglie di scelte sbagliate e stupide e infelici.  
  
_Importa?_  
  
Solleva il bicchiere. Del ghiaccio resta un iceberg desolato su cui il paglierino del whisky non attacca. Potrebbe quasi essere una metafora, se solo avesse da parte la voglia d’inseguire il senso tra le pieghe dell’insensato.  
Trentotto anni. Una vita al vertice. Non esiste alto-più-alto che non abbia toccato.  
Non esiste basso-più-basso del fango che dovrà leccare – _ma importa? Cristo, importa?_  
Vorrebbe tanto ubriacarsi, ma ha già avuto la sua sbronza cattiva – il sesso dell’addio, appunto; le lenzuola in cui rotoli senza un domani e dalle quali ti sollevi pieno di sacrosanto disgusto per te, per lei, per il _voi_ che state sotterrando.  
Gli effetti sono gli stessi del peggior day-after: disperazione e schifo.  
Manda giù. _Piscio_ , tanto in fretta pare scaldarsi tutto in questa notte di giugno. Notte _prima di_. Notte da testamenti e penitenti.  
Lo troverà? Non ha dubbi: lui _sa_. Ha _sempre_ saputo.  
Chiude gli occhi. Sulla retina ballano parole mai spedite, il diario di una fuga annunciata.  
  
_Caro, carissimo amore,_  
_ti ho tradito._  
_Il buon tempo è finito, così l’incantesimo di un sorriso tagliola. Giorni d’oro in cui recitavo la felicità allo specchio: ce ne sono stati più di mille e li ho contati tutti. Allora modellavo il futuro per imitazione; solo un riflesso, una tua copia, se vuoi, ma ben fatta: era più di quanto avessi mai osato chiedere al Destino. Più di quanto il vecchio non mi augurasse, almeno._  
_Le volevo bene – no, adoravo entrambi. Il mondo, ai vostri piedi, mendicava colori e sorrisi, perché era l’unico modo di possedervi. Briciole di meraviglia: a leccarle, c’ero anch’io._  
_E ti amavo. Io, che l’ho sempre fatto poco e male; io che non ho mai capito se sia più freddo o vigliacco, ti volevo fin d’allora. Eri roba_ sua _, però, e ho taciuto._  
_Restavo tuo fratello: più di un amico, meno di_ tutto _._  
_Ti facevo ridere, mi facevi tremare._  
_Ti sognavo distante. Lontano, il tuo sorriso accarezzava il cuore come un’onda lenta._  
_Eri il mare. Nella mia vita hai portato il sale e hai portato il sole. Eri il rumore nel silenzio di troppe solitudini, la risacca di un abbraccio. Poi, un giorno –_ quel giorno _– il mare ha taciuto._  
_Carissimo amore,_  
_ti ho tradito, ho detto, perché ho promesso di rispettare ogni tua scelta, come rispettavo te. Ma non questa._  
_Se il mare tace, la notte è scura e infinita._  
_Se il mare tace, qualcuno deve scoprire se c’è ancora, remare al largo e restituirgli la voce._

*  
* *

**13 giugno 2019 – 04.30** _, East Thurso, Highland_

Dicono che in Scozia vivano ancora le sirene e che, se hai occhi e orecchie buone, le spiagge cantino.  
Di notte, quando l’oceano – madre di tutte le orche, padre d’infiniti cimiteri – rosicchia la costa, la battigia si accende di mille fiammelle tremule.  
_Spiriti dei naviganti_ , suggeriscono i romantici. _Scarichi di una petroliera_ , malignano i prosaici. I locali ci bevono su e scuotono il capo.  
Le foche, rotonde e garrule rondinelle della costa, ti rubano un merluzzo con una capriola.  
Da Ullapool a Durness, la terra si spopola. Brughiera e cieli d’ardesia accompagnano distese schiumose, abissi lividi e rocce zannute.  
La lingua sfuma in grugnito, tra pecore e biancospini. Pub consumati dalla salsedine salutano lo straniero a labbra strette.  
  
_Tempo di merda, vero? Tempo di merda._  
_Cambierà il vento? Il vento, quassù, è l’unica cosa che cambia._  
_Ah, ah, ah._  
_Un’altra pinta di quella scura._  
  
Oltre Inverness, gli orologi si fermano; le abitudini seguono le mareggiate, immutabili come le onde che, d’inverno, trasformano in piume le navi cargo.  
Se si sveglia – s’incazza – l’Atlantico fa paura: un muro d’acqua che ribolle sotto roccioni a strapiombo – e mormora e _mastica_.  
Verso Thurso, tuttavia, le gole diventano rade, così i fiordi, e gli acquitrini invadono spiagge infinite, popolate da rari cacciatori di ostriche. Qui, quando il cielo si chiude e le nuvole ti rotolano sul capo come cavalli selvaggi, può sorprenderti il tubo perfetto: flutti mobili, spumosi, che cavalchi finché la marea non sale di nuovo, risputandoti all’inferno.  
Non c’è posto migliore in tutto il Regno Unito per donarsi al silenzio immacolato dell’onda, all’amnio che avvolge come t’intubi, schiacciato dall’acqua, salvato dall’acqua.  
Non esiste deserto più vuoto, più santo e segreto del terribile costone di Dunnet Head.  
Chris pinna lento incontro alle Orkney. Alle sue spalle, il vecchio faro e una bambina.  
La candida scamiciata di India, gonfiata dal vento, pare una bandiera di resa.  
È tutto quello che resta. Il resto di niente.


	2. Coi piedi per terra

_Time is the longest distance between two places._  
― Tennessee Williams, _The Glass Menagerie_

**23 giugno 2019 – 05.40** _, East Thurso, Highland_

La prima volta in cui ha incontrato la Morte aveva quindici anni e la convinzione d’essere immortale. Capita a tutti, d’altra parte, di confondere il puzzo ancora vivo del latte materno con il profumo della libertà: dicono che altrimenti non si cresce, non si vive, non si sogna.  
Non ti raccontano, però, che qualcuno ci resta secco e qualcun altro, come uno stronzo.  
La prima volta in cui ha incontrato la Morte le onde gli facevano ancora paura e la costa, là dove i flutti si frangono e quasi sfumano in nebbia, pareva una grossa bocca intenta a masticare.  
Schegge di legno e barattoli rosi dalla ruggine affollavano la battigia tra frammenti traslucidi di madrepora e denti di squalo.  
La tavola pesava più del solito, perché alla resina incerata s’incollava, passo dopo passo, il film viscoso di un’incontrollabile angoscia.  
A quindici anni detesti sentirti impotente, schiacciato dalle emozioni, umile dettaglio ai margini del quadro, perché quindici sono gli anni della rabbia, del desiderio e della crudeltà, mai della modestia. E ancor più detesti abitare la pelle di un cocco di mamma, che si caca addosso davanti all’oceano, quando tuo è l’indice che punta al petto, senza sparare a salve.  
La prima volta in cui ha incontrato la Morte, la falce l’ha sfiorato appena, per mietere due cavalloni più avanti, tra creste rombanti e un tubo troppo stretto, di un incredibile verdazzurro.  
Si chiamava Derek _qualcosa_ , frequentavano lo stesso corso di Letteratura Inglese e avevano parlato di surf, due o tre volte. Troppo poco per trasformare una pagina d’annuario in assenza, un _mai più_ in una preziosa lezione.  
   
Lei _non ti dà il preavviso._ Lei _colpisce e non recide:_ strappa _._  
   
La prima volta in cui ha incontrato la Morte, le ha dato le spalle; ha risalito l’erta sabbiosa a testa bassa, respirando salsedine e sollievo. Il giorno dopo, il banco di Derek _qualcosa_ spiccava imprevisto come una secca, vuoto. La faccia del professor Richter pendeva tutta sulla destra, uno sfacelo di carne e imbarazzo. Toccava a lui dare l’annuncio e gli pesava – era evidente. Come trovare le parole più adatte, se a mancare era la voglia?  
Qualcuno già piagnucolava, nascondendo dietro un kleenex il sollievo per un test evitato.  
Qualcuno chiedeva _Derek chi?_ e andava avanti con la propria vita, perché è quello che ci riesce meglio: perdere e dimenticare.  
L’aveva fatto per primo, naturalmente, con la leggerezza egoista dell’età e quella stupida, stupidissima convinzione, che tanto sarebbe toccato sempre a qualcun altro.  
   
La seconda volta in cui la falce l’ha accarezzato, non ha avuto altrettanta fortuna: _suo_ è stato il campo mietuto, _suo_ il domani perso, la felicità, il tempo.  
La Morte si è presa Elsa.  
Gli ha portato via tutto.  
   
   
Una nuvolaglia fitta intossica l’alba, offuscandone i toni perlacei. Li conosce bene, anche se non li cerca: non dorme mai più a lungo delle sei del mattino. A volte non dorme affatto e si chiede quanto resisterà prima d’impazzire.  
Chiude gli occhi e lei c’è ancora – sente la sua voce, le sue mani, il suo calore. Lentamente l’accarezza, le unghie della memoria si aggrappano a radi barbagli felici. Poi si sveglia e l’unico odore che l’avvolge è quello aspro e selvatico di una terra ai confini del mondo.  
Le assi di legno cigolano un poco a ogni passo. Sotto la finestra, gibbosità impreviste gli ricordano che è già ora di sostituire il parquet; che non dura nulla, quassù, tranne i fantasmi.  
Il vetro riflette un relitto non diverso da quelli che ingolfano la spiaggia dopo un temporale, frammenti scomposti e rovinati di un qualcosa che non sarà più riconoscibile – più intero.  
È ancora bello, forse. Non è più un dio. Non lo è mai stato.  
Le dita sfiorano il collo, massaggiano lievi la nuca, come faceva lei – in punta di piedi, l’aria insonnolita, un sorriso troppo largo per le labbra da putto.  
La barba ha smesso di pungere; al tatto, anzi, ricorda il pelo di un buon segugio: uno di quei cani dal dorso denso, compatto, che immagini nutriti bene e, forse, amati. A India, però, non piace e glielo fa notare come può.  
_Ti fa vecchio_ , brontola. _E tu non sei vecchio. Perché non te la tagli?_  
_Perché là sotto non c’è più niente_ , potrebbe dirle, ma non è certo sia la verità.  
_Qualcosa_ esiste ancora, probabilmente, solo che non vale la pena di stanarlo.  
India non ricorda molto del _prima_ , neppure il suo viso. Della madre non parla, né chiede di lei. Il trentuno marzo (1) ha incollato allo sportello del frigorifero un biglietto pieno di fiori e di cuori.  
   
_La mia mamma è il mio papà ed è più meglio._  
   
Alla maestra, Mrs. Vaughn, è mancato il coraggio di correggerlo, né ha provveduto lui, che per due giorni di fila ha rovesciato latte e birra e frantumato uova per l’incapacità di confrontarsi con un pugno di lettere sgangherate.  
   
_Non esiste un_ più _senza la mamma, cara India. Non in una vita piena solo di_ meno.  
   
Forse non pioverà. Il cielo della Scozia, come il mare, non conosce pace. Le nubi schizzano via a velocità impensabili per chi è vissuto sotto cieli di un azzurro immobile, immacolato. Ma India non ha memoria di Santa Monica, se non rari fotogrammi, che soffia via come briciole inopportune.  
Per i sette anni ha preteso un nome nuovo e un’altalena.  
_India è brutto. È strano. Io sono la principessa Rosie_ , ha pontificato davanti ai cereali con un’aria così seria da strappargli un sorriso. L’ha assecondata per un paio di giorni, poi ha smesso di chiamarla del tutto; l’altalena è rimasta una promessa vaga, dimenticata tra le pieghe di risvegli impossibili e albe sempre uguali.  
È vivo _grazie a_ lei e vive _per_ lei.  
Certi giorni basta; altri, la odia per come impastoia i suoi piedi a terra, dove non ci sono né gorghi, né squali.  
Un giorno sua figlia capirà; avrà dodici, tredici anni e si accorgerà di quanto grave sia l’errore di un vecchio biglietto, quanto sbagliata la grammatica dei loro affetti.  
Quel giorno spera proprio che l’oceano lo ingoi e non risputi nemmeno la lisca.

*  
*          *

**23 giugno 2019 – 08.00** _, verso Glasgow_

Gli ha parlato di Thurso nel bel mezzo del deserto, un giorno di riprese che ha il sapore di un’altra vita. Quando pensa a lui, nondimeno, tutto si declina naturalmente al passato, mai al futuro, perché è qualcosa che ha perso; è alle sue spalle – lo _sente_ alle sue spalle – persino mentre gli vola incontro. Non è un buon segno, eppure si concede il lusso di andare avanti: le superstizioni sono articolo da palco e da bugiardi. Questa è la vita e una scommessa.  
Alle dieci del mattino, la temperatura esterna sfiorava all’ombra i quaranta gradi e le pale di un ventilatore esausto non concedevano il minimo sollievo. Nel container destinato alla troupe, Chris ciondolava seminudo con l’innocenza di un dio pagano. Non era né timido, né sfacciato. Viveva la sua pelle come un dato di fatto, lontano da imbarazzi o pudori recitati.  
Avrebbe dovuto provare fastidio, risentimento, invidia, ma il verde dei suoi occhi rifletteva demoni con cui non era abituato a convivere – gelosia, ad esempio. Una punta di desiderio – no, ben più di una punta. E suonava curioso, perché agli insicuri non capita mai di amare la perfezione; l’istinto ti preserva, piuttosto, dall’umiliazione di una volpe sotto quel tralcio di vite troppo alto.  
Chris, però, sembrava nato per essere amato e chi era Tom per violare una legge di natura?  
   
“Che darei per un po’ d’acqua.”  
“Pensavo che preferissi una birra gelata.”  
“Acqua vera, l’oceano… Ecco che mi manca.”  
“Conosco un posto che potrebbe piacerti. I fanatici di casa mia, almeno, dicono sia il massimo.”  
“Racconta un po’.”  
“ _Fanatici_ , ho detto. Tu sei un bravo ragazzo, no?”  
“Secondo chi?”  
   
Aveva un modo tutto suo di sorridere e ogni volta era quasi un piccolo sole ti esplodesse in faccia. Gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra distese, avrebbe mai imparato a fingere? Probabilmente no, però la vita sceglie con cura le sue vittime e Chris non sembrava destinato a entrare in quella lista.  
   
“Ci sono andato per anni in vacanza; prima con la mia famiglia, in seguito, chissà perché, persino da solo. Almeno, l’ultima che ho portato con me, mi ha piantato in asso.”  
“Ma parli di Inverness?”  
“Inverness, Aberdeen…”  
“Allora non posso darle torto. Che hai di sbagliato, _fratello_?”  
“E me lo chiedi, anche? Sono Loki!”  
“Sei un po’ pazzo.”  
“Oh, sì, lo sono.”  
   
Gli aveva tirato l’involto di una barretta al caramello. Chris aveva accolto la provocazione e stretto i suoi polsi con tanta forza da lasciargli il livido. Se n’era accorto poi, però, quando una ditata verdastra era fiorita sulla sua pelle di carta. In quel momento, nel tempo fermo di un _ma_ , aveva provato un solo desiderio: abbandonarsi alle onde di Thurso, per annegare in un azzurro che non appartenesse ai suoi occhi.  
   
« _… La temperatura a terra è di quindici gradi. L’umidità è fissa al cinquantacinque per cento. Tempo leggermente velato, ma la visibilità è buona. Il comandante vi prega di allacciare le cinture e di non abbandonare il vostro posto…_ ».  
   
_Il mio posto…_  
_Sarebbe bello averne uno_ , pensa Tom, mentre lanosi fiocchi di nuvola spezzano la monotonia di una terra povera e brulla, smangiata dal mare e bruciacchiata dal vento. Eppure la Scozia è la _sua_ terra. Più dell’Inghilterra, più di Londra, più della Babilonia illuminata che chiamano Los Angeles, ama il rugoso deserto in cui è nato suo padre, la miseria di brughiere in cui parla solo il silenzio – e non tace mai.  
Somiglia a James, è innegabile. Gli somiglia dentro, ne ricalca la vena ostinata, rabbiosa e misantropa. Il desiderio di riscatto, che diventa guerra contro tutto e tutti, a partire dallo specchio; l’egoismo strisciante, travestito da buone maniere. O forse vuol crederlo ora, perché emulare uno stronzo freddissimo fa senz’altro meno paura del sentiero dissestato per il quale gli toccherà arrampicarsi. Ma l’ha deciso.  
   
_Fallo e non guardarti indietro. Se è l’unico modo per ritrovare la pace, Tom, voglio che tu lo faccia._  
_Non è questo l’amore?_  
   
Una hostess controlla l’inclinazione dei sedili e lo spia di sottecchi, quasi fosse una bestiola preziosa e rara. Tom abbozza un sorriso, inforca gli occhiali e finge che oltre l’oblò esista un paesaggio in cui perdersi.  
La business class è una culla silenziosa, ma tace persino la coda, perché non sono molti quelli che volano a nord, quando il buonsenso ricalca le parole del tempo perduto.  
   
_Acqua, oceano, una distesa di sabbia candida…_  
   
Il mare chiama il mare, a quanto sembra.  
E gli stupidi con i piedi per terra e la testa per aria.

*  
*          *

**23 giugno 2019 – 11.30** _, Thurso, Highland_

“Ehi, _Aussie_! Oggi non ho niente per te.”  
   
Gordon Beale è un robusto gallese ormai più bianco che biondo, scolpito dalla salsedine non meno della sua _Beata Beatrix_ , una bagnarola rattoppata che pare sia inaffondabile.  
In un’altra vita, probabilmente, non avrebbero mai avuto modo d’incontrarsi, piacersi, costruire qualcosa di simile a un’amicizia. In _questa_ , invece, risponde al saluto con un calore che non ha nulla d’artefatto.  
Gordon sa chi è, come molti quassù: gente abituata all’incostanza delle correnti, tuttavia, ha finto di dimenticare prima che potesse domandarlo. Beale lo prende un po’ in giro e lo chiama _Aussie_ , come se il suo, di accento, non suonasse altrettanto strano, però gli tiene da parte il pesce migliore e permette a India di tormentare Potchi, la foca storpia che lo segue come un cane.  
   
“Non è stata buona la pesca?”  
Gordon ripone il coltellaccio con cui sfiletta l’halibut destinato ai ristoranti della zona, e strofina le mani sulle cosce. L’incerata lurida riflette il sole come la scorza di una melanzana matura, mentre nugoli di moscerini infestano le reti ormai vuote.  
“Poca roba e niente che non darei piuttosto a un avvocato della City.”  
Chris solleva i palmi, scuotendo il capo. Tre anni di vita inventata, a volte, gli paiono più autentici di quelli che ha lasciato alle spalle. Allora tutto era luci e superlativi e rumore, ma di relazioni destinate a durare ne ricorda poche. Quando indossi una maschera – lo fai per lavoro, poi per abitudine – finisci con il chiederti sempre chi hai davanti, quanto oscura possa essere la verità che una luminosa bugia nasconde. Quassù vive a pelle nuda e forse vive davvero, ammesso che possa chiamare ‘vita’ il tempio in cui ha trasformato il proprio presente.  
Anche Gordon ha perso la moglie; si è gettata dalla scogliera del faro quando Rhio, il loro unico figlio, aveva tre anni. _Avrei dovuto capirlo da come ci guardava, che ogni giorno era un addio_ , gli ha detto una volta. _Tu sei fortunato: almeno non hai colpa_.  
Sono due sopravvissuti, due padri, due eremiti, ma questa amicizia da reduci non ha il sapore amaro che qualcuno potrebbe immaginare. Nei gesti del pescatore, almeno, Chris coglie un equilibrio che potrebbe ritrovare, un giorno – o imitare. Saprebbe accontentarsi, lui. Non è mai stato ingordo.  
“Pensavo che fossi alla baia di Gill. Quel deficiente di mio figlio la presidia da due giorni, inseguendo un bollettino dopo l’altro.”  
“Volevo costruire un’altalena,” dice. “L’ho promesso a India.”  
“Non è la _principessa Rosie_ , adesso? Mi risulta che la prenda molto sul serio.”  
“Sì, ha quell’abitudine.”  
Gordon lancia in acqua la testa di un grosso sgombro. Potchi l’agguanta al volo, spruzzando acqua ovunque. Dopo il _bacio_ di un’orca ha perso un occhio e una pinna. In mare aperto non durerebbe un paio d’ore, ma i Beale l’hanno adottata e la lasciano ingrassare al fianco della _Beata Beatrix_.  
   
_La guardo e penso a me – a noi. Siamo tutti storpi che vanno avanti grazie alla carità di qualcun altro. La chiamano_ società _, ma è solo pena. E paura._  
   
Gordon ha frequentato l’università di Edimburgo, dove ha conseguito un _MA_ (2) in Storia, ma ha preferito il mare a una prestigiosa carriera accademica. In molti pensano sia uno svitato, alcuni, l’ultimo dei Romantici. Chris, tuttavia, non ha bisogno di domandare per comprenderne le ragioni: ha spento la luce e tutto è diventato, all’improvviso, nitidissimo.  
Vorrebbe averlo fatto prima.  
Vorrebbe averlo fatto con _lei_.  
“Conosco un tale di Wick che vende legno per carpentieri. Se ti serve una mano, però, non chiedere a quel merluzzo di Rhio. È talmente inutile che persino un’orca lo sputerebbe via.”  
“La _principessa Rosie_ lo adora.”  
“Le donne si innamorano sempre del tipo sbagliato, no?”  
“Già.”

*  
*          *

**23 giugno 2019 – 15.30** _, Canisbay, Highland_

Rhio dice che Potchi è nata sulla spiaggia di Dunvegan, perché, quando è asciutta, ha il pelo biondo delle foche dell’Isola di Skye. Rhio sa un sacco di cose sulle foche perché le studia ad Aberdeen – studia qualcosa che ha a che fare con loro, almeno. Il giorno in cui sarà alta _così_ , India lo sposerà e sarà per sempre la sua assistente, solo che non può dirglielo finché sta con Liza.  
   
“Sicuro che non sia un problema?”  
   
Quando parla quasi lei non ci fosse, papino è proprio antipatico, ma India sa come funzionano i _papi_ : finché arrivi loro all’ombelico, non ti vedono.  
Calcia il guscio dentellato di una conchiglia, lo sguardo perso in un orizzonte dal blu irreale.  
Non appena sarà grande, papino le ha promesso d’insegnarle a cavalcare le onde giganti. Papino, però, dice ‘grande’ come se fosse _mai_ e India non riesce a fargli capire che se n’è accorta.  
“Ci vediamo questa sera. Fai la brava, d’accordo?”  
India si piega sulle punte e strofina la guancia contro una barba che odia, perché nasconde sorrisi già rari. Anche i suoi sono un miracolo improbabile – lo dice la maestra – ma sa che non è la stessa cosa. India, i sorrisi, se li tiene stretti come le vere principesse. Papino chissà, invece, se ce li ha ancora?  
   
“India, baby, vieni qui. Facciamo un bel gioco!”  
   
Liza sventola la mano nella sua direzione nemmeno fossero amiche del cuore, ma lei ce l’ha già un’amichetta – anzi due, perché Betan e Myra sono gemelle e ancora le confonde, qualche volta – e di sicuro non ne vuole una vecchia e con tutti i denti davanti.  
   
“Come sei seria, _principessa_. Davvero non ti piace stare con noi?”  
   
Poi Rhio la prende per mano e la giornata è un po’ _più meglio_ per tutti.

*  
*          *

**23 giugno 2019 – 19.00** _, Thurso, Highland_

È arrivato a Thurso che il sole era ancora alto in cielo, ma già s’intravedevano le prime bave violette.  
La stazione – un capannone dalle finiture di un azzurro stinto – offriva un servizio di noleggio auto ch’era probabilmente superato già ai tempi dei Pitti (3).  
“Inglese, eh?” ha commentato un ceffo dall’accento fortissimo, davanti al suo documento d’identità.  
Non _Mr. Hiddleston_ , non l’ _attore_ , no: l’ _inglese_.  
   
Cèad mìle fàilte (4) _un cazzo_ (5) _…_  
   
_Proprio un bel posto hai scelto per seppellirti,_ fratello _. Davvero un gran posto_ , pensa, ora che la strada scorre tra paludi e mare, loch pieni di sterpaglie e scogli aguzzi.  
Socchiude le palpebre. Bianche casette spezzano la monotonia del paesaggio, ma non è vita che cerca, piuttosto una visione – un’illuminazione.  
   
_Lei_.  
   
“… E allora Robert ha detto che _ci_ avevo torto, perché se i pesci non chiudono gli occhi, poi come fanno a sognare da svegli?”  
   
India Rose Hemsworth.  
Figlia del sole, prestata alle maree.  
   
   
**Note:**  
(1) La festa della mamma cade, nel Regno Unito, la quarta domenica di quaresima. Nel 2019, dunque, il trentuno marzo.  
(2) Il titolo di _Master of Arts_ corrisponde, in Scozia, alla laurea con lode conseguita al termine di quattro anni di studio in _Humanities_ (non esiste un equivalente perfetto in lingua italiana. Il termine corrisponde, infatti, a un complesso di discipline tra cui Lettere Antiche e Moderne, Filosofia, Storia, Archeologia, Antropologia e – cosa che mi riguarda molto da vicino – Diritto romano e Storia del diritto) e Scienze sociali. È rilasciato dalle università più antiche, tra cui, appunto, quella di Edimburgo.  
(3) Si tratta di un popolo di origine incerta, stanziato nelle Highland scozzesi fino al X secolo e, secondo alcuni storici, discendenti dei Caledoni. Organizzati in tribù federate, erano usi dipingersi il corpo prima della battaglia, tanto che c’è chi ipotizza il nome derivi dal latino _pictus_ (dipinto).  
(4) Letteralmente sarebbe ‘ _Centomila volte benvenuto_ ’ in gaelico.  
(5) Prima che si gridi allo scandalo: no, Mr. Hiddleston non è immacolato come il sederino di un neonato e, alla risposta se usasse mai il turpiloquio, ha vergognosamente ammesso che ‘cazzo’ gli sfugge spessissimo.


	3. Una stanza chiusa a chiave

_There was nowhere I could go that wouldn't be you._  
― Jeffrey Eugenides, _Middlesex_

**23 giugno 2019 – 19.00** _, Thurso, Highland_

Se fosse un film, il suo sguardo diventerebbe un piano sequenza infinito; uno di quei virtuosismi che piacciono ai registi con l’anima e la voglia prepotente di riempirti gli occhi di spazio.  
_Lui_ , il protagonista, un finestrino non proprio immacolato, orlato com’è di polvere o Dio sa cosa, la velocità che sbava e slabbra i bordi d’ogni dettaglio.  
La sensazione – tua, _sua_ – di dover afferrare il tempo, perché tra un attimo e l’altro sfumano le occasioni di una vita.  
_Lei_ , gli occhi distratti, l’andatura saltellante che piace tanto ai bambini, il ritmo segreto di una felicità ancora fatta di lentezza e stupori, la mano stretta a un ragazzo sconosciuto, figlio delle pagine che Tom non ha sfogliato – _ancora_.  
Sullo sfondo il piattume di una terra che a queste latitudini è più isola che mai, vichinga e brulla e fiera.  
Ma non è un film e i dettagli interessano purché briciole destinate a costruire un sentiero in cui ritrovarsi e perdersi siano tutt’uno.  
India non lo guarda. Si affida all’estraneo e prosegue indolente – insolente – incontro alle ombre lunghe della sera. Potrebbe fermarsi, chiamarla e affidare a un nome speranze da naufrago, ma ha ancora un po’ di buonsenso da parte: aveva due anni e mezzo, l’ultima volta in cui l’ha vista; aveva una madre e suo padre era un dio.  
Non c’è più niente di quella viziatissima palla di carne in una bambina uguale a mille altre.  
Per la prima volta da che si è messo in viaggio, Tom si chiede se non abbia sbagliato tutto.  
Allenta un poco la stretta dal volante. _Lei_ è scomparsa, ma sulla plastica dozzinale è rimasta l’impronta umida della sorpresa, della meraviglia e – perché no? – del dolore.  
Accosta con una manovra che, a dispetto del suo stato d’animo, chiunque troverebbe fluida e sicura. Il controllo è sempre stato la sua miglior risorsa: per essere uno che non ha mai controllato _niente_ , è anzi ammirevole la facilità con cui riesce a convincere chiunque del contrario.  
_Chiunque?_ Be’, _quasi_.  
L’unico che gli abbia mai letto addosso vertigine e tremori, in fondo, è la ragione per cui ora respira solitudine salmastra.  
Thurso pare deserta. Qualche gabbianella piagnucola incontro alle ultime bave di luce. Un gattaccio macilento sfida la gravità per raggiungere un passero altrettanto malmesso.  
Deve trovare un albergo in cui passare la notte; forse, soprattutto, il coraggio di dirsi che non ha scuse da spendere. _Lui_ gli respira accanto, da qualche parte: non è il fantasma con cui Jane ha diviso troppo a lungo il letto. Non più.  
Un sospiro – l’ennesimo.  
Non c’è copione, non battute da imparare a memoria o ripassare. Chris non lo aspetta, come non si aspetta nulla da nessuno; al mondo ha chiesto solo di dimenticarlo, senza domandarsi, però, se per qualcuno non fosse proprio lui la terra promessa.  
Polvere da sognare e da baciare.

*

**23 giugno 2019 – 19.23** _, East Thurso, Highland_

“Allora me la fai!”  
  
India lo scruta dal basso con aria sospettosa. Non puoi fidarti di un punto esclamativo, quando si tratta di lei, perché declina i suoi stati d’animo con l’impetuosità dei venti del Nord: ora è bonaccia, ora una mareggiata da sbriciolare il fiordo.  
È sempre stata una bambina ombrosa, schiva o dipendente in modo fin troppo personale.  
A scuola gioca a calcio e picchia i maschi, se le infastidiscono le amichette del cuore. A casa racconta a una bambola spennacchiata che un giorno sposerà Rhio.  
Elsa l’avrebbe adorata, per come sta crescendo: un ossimoro e un miracolo. Non bellissima; più eliotropo che margherita, Hemsworth fino al midollo. È sua _e basta_ , ormai.  
“Comincio domani mattina, se non piove e la _principessa Rosie_ è d’accordo.”  
India arriccia il naso e pianta i gomiti sulla tavola. “Ti posso aiutare?”  
“Pensavo che preferissi andare in spiaggia con Rhio.”  
“Liza non mi piace.”  
Il salmone che ha preso a Wick non ha perso colore dopo la cottura. Dalla rapidità con cui sua figlia ne ruba un paio di cubetti dal vassoio per ficcarseli in bocca, anche l’odore deve essere accettabile.  
“India?”  
“ _Proncissa Rooosa_ ,” replica sputacchiando lei, prima d’inghiottire il boccone.  
“Perché Elisabeth non ti piace? A me pare molto dolce e paziente.”  
“È falsa, appiccicaticcia come Mrs. Lawson.”  
Chris le serve i pezzi migliori, accompagnandoli con due cucchiai di purea di carote.  
  
_È importante che i bambini si nutrano bene_ , diceva sempre Elsa, che adorava il Farmers’ Market di Santa Monica e ci andava persino con il pancione. Sembravano due papere, lei e India.  
Libere e felici come uno stupido uccello potrebbe appena immaginare.  
  
“Mrs. Lawson è un’anziana e gentile signora.”  
“I suoi biscotti sono duri, le caramelle ce le ha solo a gusti strani,” ribatte India, ammonticchiando – schifata – la purea lungo i bordi del piatto. “E puzza di pipì di gatto.”  
Chris scuote il capo.  
“Potchi sa di mare, almeno. È quasi un profumo.”  
  
_È quasi un profumo…_  
  
Le stesse parole con cui _lei_ gli leccava via dalla pelle il sale, prima di stendersi al suo fianco.  
Prima di fare l’amore.  
  
“Tu non mangi, papi?”  
  
I rebbi della forchetta affondano nella polpa rosata, sino a spremerne qualche stilla di sugo. Sarebbe bello, _consolante_ persino, vedersi imbandito il cuore e rendergli lo stesso servizio. Se il veleno del ricordo colasse via, forse riuscirebbe a trasformare la cena in qualcosa di meglio di una veglia della memoria.  
Cinque anni. Cinque anni e quel boccone è ancora in gola: una pietra condita con il senso di colpa. Indigeribile.  
  
“Ho mangiato qualcosa prima di tornare a casa,” mente. “A volte anche i grandi fanno cose stupide.”  
India pesca senza remore dal suo piatto. “Lo so. Prima c’era un tipo scemo che guardava me, mica la strada. Gli inglesi sono così, poi cadono nei fossi e dicono che quassù siamo selvaggi.”  
“E da dove esce, questa?”  
“Lo dice sempre Mrs. Lawson e mi sa che _ci_ ha ragione.”  
India inghiotte un altro boccone. “Il gallese è _più meglio_ dell’inglese. Nathan mi ha insegnato una parolaccia nuova. La vuoi sentire? Però non glielo dire a Rhio, perché non vuole.”

*

**23 giugno 2019 – 19.23** _, Thurso, Highland_

La stanza è meno spartana di quel che gli hanno suggerito le modanature scrostate del portico d’ingresso; un dettaglio, questo, che lo costringe a pensarsi come più detesta: il borghese, la star, l’Oscar, i vizi.  
Ne ha meno d’infiniti suoi colleghi.  
Ne ha abbastanza da riconoscere quanto poco resti del Tom Hiddleston regalato a un goffo, bellissimo australiano una vita fa.  
_Eravamo così giovani_ , pensa. No, non giovani: _puri_.  
Successo, poco – inseguito, sì, sospirato, sognato, ma mille briciole da leccare e poco altro.  
Erano _integri_ – ecco la parola giusta! – e si erano piaciuti per quanto offrivano al banco.  
  
“Non appena ho saputo che avrei dovuto lavorare con uno del teatro, ho temuto che ci saremmo odiati,” gli aveva confessato Chris. “Quando Kenneth ha aggiunto che ti eri pure laureato a Cambridge…”  
  
Non era riuscito a mettere insieme due parole, nemmeno una battuta brillante per trarsi d’impaccio. Non ne aveva perché, prima d’incontrarlo, a Chris aveva pensato appena, con quel pizzico d’invidia e moderato risentimento che rivolgi ai rivali più fortunati.  
Poi se l’era trovato davanti – Thor e basta. Non una maldestra imitazione.  
  
“Invece sei così…”  
“Così come?”  
  
Chris aveva sorriso – e quel sorriso era un’arma impropria, _‘fanculo a lui_. Nessuno sorrideva più in quel modo.  
  
“Boh… _Normale_? Bravo? Mi piaci. Secondo me, possiamo fare un buon lavoro.”  
  
E non erano stati convincenti: erano stati _fantastici_.  
Avevano indossato la pelle di due figurine per trasformarle nella carne e nel sangue di un’epica dimenticata.  
Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Branagh mille volte più di quanto non avesse già fatto.  
Avrebbe dovuto tirargli un pugno, per come gli aveva rovinato la vita.  
Conosciuto Chris, tutto era stato un _prima_ e _dopo_ Hemsworth. La felicità declinata per gradi d’imperfezione, mai più intera.  
Si era innamorato di lui, perché lo disarmava.  
Perché non lo pretendeva perfetto.  
Perché lo prendeva per il culo e s’incazzava e lo perdonava subito dopo.  
Perché gli dava l’amore che, all’alba dei trent’anni, solo sua madre gli aveva regalato: un affetto senza condizioni, obblighi, scadenze. E qualcosa, nella diga che aveva costruito pietra su pietra da che aveva tredici anni e la rabbia fredda dei solitari intelligenti, si era come spezzato.  
  
“Se avessi cambiato sponda di colpo, sarebbe stato più facile,” mormora allo specchio. “Avrei trovato qualcun altro. _Pace_ , forse.”  
  
Pensa a lui, invece: il rimpiazzo di nessuno e nessun rimpiazzo possibile.  
Potrebbe farsi una doccia, radersi, dormire. Dovrebbe chiamare il suo agente e confessargli che non sarà a Toronto e a Los Angeles e a New York o dovunque pretenda che vada a recitare la parte della macchietta di lusso, a beneficio di chi guarda prima il cavallo dei pantaloni, poi – _chissà?_ – si prende il disturbo di cercarti gli occhi.  
Invece afferra il Blackberry e manda un sms. Uno solo.  
Jane lo richiama poco dopo.  
  
_“Fa più male del previsto, vero?”_  
“Vorrei che non mi conoscessi così bene.”  
_“Non ti conosco, Tom. Mi hai solo permesso di curiosare, questa volta, e mi accontento.”_  
“Probabilmente non me lo merito, ma…”  
_“Abbiamo convissuto per quasi un lustro. Sei stato un compagno intenso, complicato e migliore del previsto, persino come bugiardo. A una donna basta molto meno per decidere di risparmiarsi sarcasmo e risentimento.”_  
“Credo di averne da parte per entrambi.”  
_“Lo so… L’hai già visto?”_  
“Ho trovato la bambina.”  
_“E?”_  
“Niente. Non avrebbe avuto senso fermarla, magari spaventarla, per dirle cosa, poi?”  
Jane annuisce – se ne accorge dal suono stropicciato con cui accomoda il cordless tra l’orecchio e la spalla. Sono i dettagli che conservi di chi ami, persino quando ti pare di non averlo fatto mai. All’improvviso _lui_ / _lei_ è di nuovo nudo davanti ai tuoi occhi e scopri che sì, l’hai _guardato_. Per il poco che è durata, ti è appartenuto. Fino in fondo.  
_“Sono d’accordo con te. Anche se per i bambini è più facile, non è a loro che possiamo chiedere di gestire i nostri imbarazzi.”_  
“Vorrei che fosse solo questo. Arrivato a Thurso, però, non sono più sicuro di niente.”  
_“Perché?”_  
“Perché è una tomba, niente di meno, non un posto riparato e tranquillo: non c’è nulla. È il _nulla_.”  
_“Che ti aspettavi?”_  
Tom sospira. “Capisco quello che intendi e ti do ragione. Che mi aspettavo? Una parte di me lo sapeva, ovviamente. _Vedere_ , tuttavia, è un’altra cosa.”  
_“Siete più simili di quanto immaginassi. Ci hai mai pensato? C’è chi piange in pubblico e chi ha bisogno del buio per leccarsi le ferite.”_  
  
O di una stanza chiusa a chiave.

*

**24 giugno 2019 – 08.23** _, East Thurso, Highland_

Rhio gli ricorda Liam, forse perché ha ventun’anni, pressappoco l’età di suo fratello, quando esistere non gli pesava. Forse perché ha lo stesso modo di stargli dietro – da cane. Da cucciolo.  
Un angolo ancora lucido e rabbioso della coscienza gli dice che dovrebbe vergognarsi del tempo regalato a mille estranei, se chi lo ama non ha ricevuto che centoquaranta caratteri di scuse, ma il suo principale problema è proprio questo: non è più lucido da una quantità impressionante di anni. Galleggia di ricordo in ricordo e respira nebbia salmastra anche quando il cielo è di un azzurro perfetto.  
Di Rhio gli piace l’entusiasmo, la gentilezza spontanea, la costanza con cui imbraccia la tavola e si lancia in pasto ai cavalloni persino se non ha un gran talento per il surf. Gli restituisce il ragazzo che era, qualche vita fa, prima che tutte le luci si accendessero e poi arrivasse il blackout.  
  
“Sarò onesto: non ho la più pallida idea di come si metta insieme un’altalena, però ho pensato che ti sarei stato d’aiuto in qualche altro modo.”  
È quello che avrebbe detto Liam – ne è certo.  
  
_Non posso fare molto, però il ‘_ poco _’ è tutto tuo._  
  
Se gliene avesse dato il modo e il tempo, quelle sarebbero state le parole con cui avrebbe provato a consolarlo. Una pretesa improbabile, ai suoi occhi, quasi oscena.  
  
Chris allinea con cura le tavole contro la parete del cottage. Ha scelto un legno scuro, che richiama le finiture nerastre del loro piccolo nido. La immagina già, bianca e rossa, incontro all’azzurro. Bambina nel tempo senza tempo del suo bisogno – un errore, Dio. Un errore che non può permettersi.  
  
“Appena India si sveglierà, avrò bisogno di una tata; non ti resterà un attimo per ringraziarmi, ammesso che tu voglia farlo.”  
  
Rhio segue ogni suo movimento con l’interesse affascinato che gli riserva dal loro primo incontro, quando erano solo due estranei impegnati a sfidare le onde del Nord. Gli si è incollato come Potchi pinna la fianco della _Beata Beatrix_. L’unica differenza – vorrebbe dirgli – è che la foca si è scelta una bagnarola che sta a galla.  
“Sembra che tu sappia dove mettere le mani.”  
Chris controlla la superficie della tavola dalla quale ricaverà il sedile. Il legno deve essere integro, robusto e privo di fenditure in cui India possa infilare le dita e ferirsi. Se la conosce come teme, per altro, non volerà seduta a lungo.  
“Da ragazzo ho lavorato qualche mese in un cantiere. Non ho imparato granché, ma ai fondamentali arrivo.”  
Non nomina Luke, come non parla di Liam – o di Craig o di Leonie. I giorni migliori sono quelli in cui si pensa come _niente_. Gli altri – _troppi_ – li passa a nutrire una bestia feroce chiamata memoria.  
“In realtà non mi sembra proprio che India abbia bisogno di qualcuno che la tenga d’occhio. È una piccoletta sveglia, si capisce da come guarda il mare.”  
“Intendi?”  
Rhio accende una sigaretta, consapevole del suo sguardo contrariato. Della vecchia vita restano ossessioni come queste, barbagli imprevedibili e, di fatto, idioti. Per fortuna Rhio è un ragazzo e non si preoccupa di starlo a sentire.  
“Di solito i bambini piccoli sono in grado di tenere con il fiato sospeso un’intera spiaggia. Se non tentano di ammazzarsi scalando il costone, entrano in acqua senza pensare alle correnti e alla marea. Tua figlia, invece, siede seria sul bagnasciuga e aspetta sempre che un adulto entri in acqua per sguazzare. È come se avvertisse da sola il pericolo e i suoi limiti. Rispetta il mare come mio padre e la gente del porto.”  
“È cresciuta su una spiaggia; ha mosso lì i primi passi e… Be’, suppongo che ricordi quando ce la portavamo.”  
Rhio lascia cadere il discorso. Di sicuro esiste ancora qualche foto: gli basterebbe digitare un pugno di lettere e _lei_ sarebbe di nuovo lì, con la bambina tra le braccia e gli occhi da gatta – _mamma-gatta_.  
_Google_ è il miglior amico dei guardoni, _no_? Per questo, probabilmente, usa un cellulare del novantasei ed è l’unico abitante del pianeta a non essere _connesso_. Il giorno in cui India pretenderà di cadere nella rete delle false speranze e dei sogni di pixel, chissà se gli sarà passata?  
Magari ci avrà pensato davvero il mare.  
“Tu, comunque, non perderla mai di vista lo stesso,” aggiunge dopo un po’. “Non affogherà lei, ma temo che abbia qualche piano per la tua ragazza. Vero, _principessa Rosie_ nascosta dietro la fioriera?”  
India, insaccata in una sua vecchia maglietta, gli mostra la lingua e plana sul pratino.  
  
_Due piedi un piede due piedi un piede._  
_Zigo zago._  
  
“Sei antipatico, papino!” mugugna, mentre gli strattona i bermuda da lavoro. “Non gli credere, Rhio, io sono buona!”  
  
_Invece no,_ principessa _, te ne freghi dell’essere buona ed è questa la tua forza._  
  
Rhio si concede un ultimo tiro, poi li raggiunge. “Oggi papà porta al largo una famiglia di turisti. Ti va se ci uniamo anche noi? Ci sono due o tre bambini della tua età.”  
“Con gli inglesi non ci gioco, io!”  
Rhio la fissa interdetto.  
“Orgoglio gallese. O scozzese. O non so cosa. Devo chiedere a Mrs. Lawson se c’entra _Braveheart_.”  
  
_E ringraziarla, perché India, una casa tutta sua, ce l’ha davvero._

*

**24 giugno 2019 – 10.53** _, Thurso, Highland_

Ha giocato la carta più scontata, passando in rassegna il registro automobilistico e, di seguito, gli elenchi elettorali: ovviamente non ne ha ricavato nulla.  
Il ceffo della reception – un cugino primo del vichingo che gli ha affittato l’auto, ne è quasi certo – lo fissa con tale insistenza che alzarsi (e piantarglisi davanti) anticipa il vaglio di scelte più accomodanti.  
“Posso fare qualcosa per te?” sibila. L’altro non si scompone. Sono le undici del mattino, il locale destinato alla colazione è vuoto e la sobrietà generale, destabilizzante.  
“Forse il contrario.”  
Tom lo squadra perplesso.  
“Cerchi l’ _Aussie_ o sbaglio?”  
“Io…”  
“Quassù uno ci viene per sparire o per trovare qualcosa. _Te_ sembri uno che cerca.”  
  
_E_ te _sei un po’ troppo intuitivo, per avere una fronte così bassa._  
  
“Avete recitato insieme in quei filmacci in costume, me lo ricordo. C’erano certi ragazzotti scemi che mi hanno rotto non so quanti boccali. _Un altro! Un altro!_ Da spaccarglieli in testa, Cristo.”  
Tom trattiene a fatica un sorriso. _Vero_ : lo facevano di continuo, tra loro.  
“Ti spiego dove lo trovi, però non rompergli le palle. È un bravo stronzo e c’ha una bambina.”  
  
_Ha anche me._

**N.d.A.:** se allo slash-angst preferite un po' di bromanticismo meno complicato, ho scritto anche [questa cosa qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3189092&i=1) (Sense8, Lito & Wolfie).


End file.
